


Моя Венера – Ma Vénus

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Love/Hate, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trad de Моя Венера de Kisassi. À propos de la manière dont l'amour se transforme en haine. Rédigé à partir de la demande suivante :  Erica/Lydia. Avant de lui parler, Erica est tombé amoureuse de Lydia. Cependant, sachant qu'il s'agissait d'un amour impossible, elle l'a progressivement détestée. Description de l'évolution des relations post-morsure .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моя Венера – Ma Vénus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Богиня Венера](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836482) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



> Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une traduction. Or, dans les traductions, il est impossible pour certaines phrases de faire du « mot à mot » alors j'ai pris des libertés et j'espère que ma traduction vous conviendra ! Si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews en anglais sur l'histoire originale (l'auteur comprend bien l'anglais, c'est écrit sur son profil éhéh !)

Lorsque j'étais enfant, mes parents m'achetaient toujours de beaux livres. Des encyclopédies avec des illustrations colorées sur toutes les pages. Des contes de fées où presque chaque page était un dessin. Des collections de photographies... ils pensaient que ces livres pourraient me distraire de ma maladie. Ils pensaient que, si je faisais des efforts, je pourrais devenir une enfant « lettrée ».

Je m'en suis seulement davantage sentie inférieure.

Pourtant, je regardais encore les images de mes livres, parce qu'elles étaient belles.

J'ai eu un livre sur l'ancienne mythologie romaine et j'ai beaucoup aimé Vénus. Belle. Sensuelle. Parfaite.

Et après, je me suis demandé : n'étaient-ce pas les caractéristiques de la fille de la famille Martin ? Parce que cette Vénus présente dans le livre me rappelait fortement Lydia Martin, une étudiante de notre lycée. Et l'âge ainsi que quelques autres similitudes concordaient en tous points.

Lydia... elle a toujours été idéale. De la pointe de ses ongles au bout de ses cheveux. Son visage, sa coiffure, ses habits et même son maquillage lorsqu'elle avait commencé à utiliser des produits cosmétiques... à plusieurs reprises, je l'ai regardée dans les couloirs ou dans la salle de classe. Et Lydia ne m'a jamais remarquée. Elle ne remarquait personne autour d'elle, en tous cas pas ceux qu'elle ne jugeait pas assez importants. Mis à part « l'élite », tous les autres étudiants n'étaient qu'un bruit de fond. Une masse sans visage. Cela m'a à la fois attirée et agacée. Un jour, j'ai essayé de parler avec elle :

-Salut... je m'appelle Erica...

-Ouais, a répondu ma Vénus, je vais manger, à plus.

Et par la suite, elle m'avait déjà oubliée. Je n'étais pas importante à ses yeux. Seulement une ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Je ne voulais pas être l'une de ces filles qui suivaient et imitaient Lydia, formant une sorte de fanclub autour d'elle. Je trouvais que c'était humiliant. D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas être comme Lydia. Je refusais de l'imiter en quoi que ce soit. Je désirais seulement être à ses côtés.

Il y avait un garçon qui, comme moi, avait toujours le regard posé sur la jeune Martin. C'était Stiles Stilinski. Et, comme moi, il n'a pas eu la moindre chance d'être avec elle. Parce que Lydia ne nous voyait pas, ni moi, ni lui. Seulement, Stiles m'a forcé à réfléchir sur ce que je ressens pour elle. Ce n'était pas le désir de devenir son amie : je ne me voyais pas comme une personne spéciale qui pourrait communiquer avec certaines personnes, échanger des avis sur les derniers films sortis (qui ne m’intéressaient pas), de maquillage (que je n'appréciais pas), de vie privée (que je n'avais pas vraiment) et de potins (qui ne m'étaient d'aucun intérêt).

Mes sentiments pour Lydia étaient tout autres. En réalité, je ne voulais pas vraiment parler avec elle. Je souhaitais simplement être à ses côtés et qu'elle ne me voie pas juste comme un espace vide.

Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite... que j'étais amoureuse de Lydia. Tout comme Stiles. Tout comme un tas de gars autour d'elle. Et comme quelques-unes d'autres filles.

Mais pourquoi la fille la plus populaire de notre école ? Après tout, elle était avec le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Et, jusqu'alors, ils formaient un couple parfait.

En tous cas, avant que cet idéal ne me dégoûte.

Je me demande encore : « Est-ce que je détestais Lydia avant ou après être devenue une louve-garou ? » Et il m'est toujours impossible de trouver une réponse à cette question.

Quand Derek m'a proposé de me débarrasser de tous mes problèmes, sa proposition me paraissait misérable. Qu'étaient-ce trois jours misérables par mois si toute ma vie était comme un immense cauchemar ?

Mais je pourrais être ce que je souhaitais. Et, au final, j'ai été forcée de rester « à la maison », comme une enfant... avant de ne plus avoir aucune limite.

Bien sûr, mes parents ont été surpris.

-Erica, m'a dit maman, attendons un peu.

-Il est nécessaire de refaire des analyses, a fait écho la voix de papa, et ce même si tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant tous les tests imaginables.

Les médecins ont été surpris et voulaient trouver les raisons du changement de mon corps. Et la réaction principale fut : « Oh mon Dieu, c'est un miracle ! ». Il semblait que, pendant l'adolescence, le corps variait et pouvait « grandir trop vite », créant quelques problèmes. Ouais, bien sûr. Mais, évidemment, je ne faisais aucune remarque.

À présent, Lydia m'a vue. Elle a été surprise, je vous le dis. Cela m'a vraiment étonnée.

Ma vie est maintenant remplie par de nombreuses images auxquelles je n'avais auparavant jamais rêvées. Même Derek, avec son ennuyeux conseils grondants sur le besoin de se contrôler, n'est pas parvenu à gâcher ma bonne humeur.

Dans les clubs, dans les fêtes : tous étaient toujours heureux de me voir. Les hommes et les femmes me trouvaient attirante. Pourtant, Isaac m'a dit que c'était parce que je semblais plus abordable, mais j'ai pris ses paroles comme un compliment. Et puis, après s'être entraînés à résoudre tous nos vieux problèmes, telle la violence, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que nous étions tous les deux très cool.

Mais quand Stiles a tenté de me raisonner, je me suis sentie confuse. Il m'a dit que ce que je ressentais crevait les yeux. En vérité, j'étais incapable de dire que j'étais follement amoureuse de Lydia... et maintenant, je veux juste lui arracher la gorge.

Oui. Ma haine, mélangée à mon adoration, se réveille et se renforce à chaque pleine lune.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, si je déteste quelqu'un ? Ai-je demandé à Derek.

-Se contenir.

Notre Alpha, comme d'habitude, n'était pas très loquace et ne donnait pas des réponses détaillées.

-Comment se contenir ?

Nous étions dans un vieux entrepôt et l’entraînement n'avait pas encore commencé. Boyd, comme à son habitude, était assis dans un coin et Isaac écoutait avec intérêt notre conversation.

-Par n'importe quel moyen. Pense aux conséquences qui t'attendent si tu blesses ce quelqu'un. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments tout assombrir. Cette ville a suffisamment de problèmes avec les couguars enragés.

En gros, je devais seulement être totalement insensible. Mais quand je regardais Lydia, je me souvenais de tous ces moments où elle m'avait ignorée, où elle était indifférente et où aucun dialogue avec elle n'avait été possible.

Et ces moments où, à la manière d'une brebis stupide, elle regardait, perplexe, Allison, Scott et moi, essayant de comprendre en vain les situations dans lesquelles nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Et puis moi, comme tous les autres, j'étais bien trop occupée à survivre. Être dans le sous-sol des chasseurs pour une rencontre avec une meute d'Alphas n'aide pas à penser, vous le savez. Mais rien n'a fait disparaître mes sentiments.

Une fois, Lydia a tenté de me parler. C'était après le premier combat. Les Alphas nous avaient légèrement battus avant de nous libérer... bien sûr, c'était leur point de vue.

Ces connards de jumeaux m'avaient traînée dans les bois et je suis rentrée presque en rampant dans notre repaire. Eh bien sûr, les potes humains – Lydia, Stiles et Allison – étaient tous là. Pour apporter un soutien moral à tous les membres blessés de la meute, à la manière d'une mère.(1)

-Erica, tout va bien ? a demandé Lydia.

-Martin, t'es aveugle ou idiote ? NON ! JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN !

-Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ?

Ce fut seulement parce que Jackson m'a bousculée et a montré ses dents que je n'ai pas rompu le cou de Lydia. Tant mieux.

Puis les Alphas ont dit : « D'abord vous vous foutez sur la gueule, ensuite nous parlerons ». Ils nous ont expliqué qu'ils ne nous voulaient pas de mal. Qu'ils voulaient simplement vérifier si nous étions une meute viable.

 _Demandez-moi, je vous répondrai que nous ne le sommes pas_.(2)

Mais nous nous sommes enfuis, protégés par les chasseurs (merci Allison), par la police (merci Stiles) et les avocats (merci Jackson) et tous ont été impressionnés. Et, peut-être même ont-ils jugé de nous abandonner à notre propre sort. Et je ne dis pas qu'une telle décision soit improbable.

Suite à cet événement, tout a semblé se calmer. En tous cas jusqu'à la prochaine crise d'ordre surnaturel qui, connaissant notre ville, pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Et, alors, Lydia a décidé de me parler. À vrai dire, elle avait organisé une fête entre filles mais Allison n'était pas venue, pour une obscure raison.

Je ne voulais pas y aller, mais Peter et son incroyable flair de loup-garou psychopathe a perçu ce que je ressentais pour Lydia et il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent entraînement à faire avant la prochaine pleine lune. Il m'a aussi dit que, ainsi, je pourrais voir comment contrôler mon agressivité. Merdeux de Hale.

Cela est donc arrivé, et je me suis retrouvée dans le salon de Lydia, assise face à elle, comme si j'étais une de ses amies.

Monsieur et Madame Martin étaient partis pour quelques jours, de telle sorte que nous étions seules. Comme dans l'un de mes anciens rêves, datant de trois années auparavant.

-Comment ça va ? m'a demandé Lydia.

-Question stupide. Tu me permets que je fume ?

-En fait, non. Je ne te permets pas.

Je renâclai, attrapai quand même mon paquet de cigarettes et attirai vers moi une tasse qui contenait des résidus de café. Vraisemblablement, Lydia en avait bu ce matin-là et avait oublié de la ranger.

-Tu fais ça parce que c'est dans ta nature ou est-ce que ton caractère est dû à une hostilité personnelle ? m'interroga Lydia.

-Peut-être les deux, morue.(3)

Étrange, mais lorsque nous avions commencé à parler, mon désir de faire mal physiquement à la jeune Martin avait été relégué au second plan. Néanmoins, je désirais toujours l'insulter et m'engueuler avec elle.

-Pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je ne lui ai pas répondue immédiatement, pas avant d'avoir assez retardé ma réponse et exhalé un nuage de fumée.

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien, hein ?

Lydia fronça les sourcils.

-Non. Je me suis dit que tu étais jalouse de Jackson, mais, autant que je m'en souvienne, ce n'est pas le cas de Stiles, ni celui de Derek. Tu es en colère parce que Stilinski m'a laissé tomber ?

Mon visage était trop éloquent, sans doute.

-Vraisemblablement non. Alors d'où vient le problème ?

-Le problème, c'est toi, Lydia. Je veux t'arracher ta délicate gorge.

N'importe qui aurait arrêté la conversation après ces mots. Mais pas elle.

-Écoute, je traîne avec des loups-garous. Mon mec a été un stupide monstre pleins d'écailles, puis est devenu un monstre poilu, tout aussi stupide. J'ai tout essayé, je ne suis pas faignante et j'ai failli me faire tuer à plusieurs reprises. Alors tu penses quoi, que j'aurais peur de tes menaces ? Comme si tu allais me toucher...

Elle n'aurait pas dû me provoquer. En une fraction de seconde, je jetai ma cigarette, me précipitai par-dessus la table, attrapai Lydia et la pressai contre le divan, la blessant à l'épaule à cause de mes griffes allongées.

-Et maintenant, je lui ai dit en lui montrant mes crocs, répète.

Les yeux de Lydia s'écarquillèrent et son pouls s'accéléra. Puis je sentis une légère odeur de peur et... d'excitation ?

-Alors, quel est ton problème ? me chuchota-t-elle. Tu es jalouse, mais pas parce que Jackson est avec moi, plutôt parce que moi, je suis avec lui.(4)

-Non ! m'exclamai-je en m'éloignant d'elle d'un bond, prête à partir.

Lydia resta à demi-allongée sur le divan.

-Nous devrions parler de...

Je ne l'écoutai pas davantage. Cela avait été une mauvaise idée de venir chez elle. Une très mauvaise idée.

Lydia m'attrapa sur le pas de la porte.

-Erica, ça ne sert à rien de fuir.

Je ne lui ai pas répondue. Je me suis éloignée d'elle et je suis partie aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Sinon, je le crains, le shérif aurait encore dû inventer une excuse de couguar enragé qui serait rentré dans la maison de la famille Martin.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? me demanda Peter, le lendemain.

-Ta gueule, murmurai-je.

Au final, c'étaient mes sentiments, mon seul et unique problème(5).

* * *

(1)Phrase modifiée après une discussion avec l'auteur de l'histoire originale :)

(2)Cette phrase n'est pas en italique dans le texte original mais exprime les pensées d'Erica, donc je l'ai mise en italique et séparée du reste du texte pour la rendre plus compréhensible.

(3)Le mot « рыбка » signifie « petit poisson » (du genre poisson rouge) en russe. J'ai décidé de traduire ce mot, qui n'est pas très sympathique ici, par notre insulte « morue » de la langue française ahah (j'aurai pu choisir « thon », certes ^^'). Si j'ai tort et qu'une personne aurait une meilleure traduction, je suis preneuse !

(4)Je ne savais pas vraiment comment traduire cette phrase car Lydia ne dit pas le prénom de « Jackson » mais elle laisse entendre qu'Erica est jalouse du fait que Lydia soit avec Jackson et non avec elle, enfin un genre de phrase comme ça xD

(5)Bon, en réalité dans le texte original il y a plusieurs fois « дело » que j'ai, tout au long de cette fic, traduit par « problème ». En fait, ce mot russe signifie « affaire » voire « besogne » et j'ai préféré le traduire « problème », ce n'est qu'un choix personnel.

 


End file.
